User talk:Messi1983
I have already deleted it. Oh and trust me, I could report you guys too for doing that for me. Lets just drop it before you lose your burecrat rights too. Kingofawosmeness777 15:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I unblocked you guys. Kingofawosmeness777 15:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about the trash talk. I was taking a precaution from any furthur attacks you guys might have done on this wiki and also so you coulsn't harrass me here. But I unblocked you. So just drop it. Kingofawosmeness777 15:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You're the one who started the trash talk this time. We have not spoke about you on BFW for a while, but today you decided to do a hate list on here and then block 3 users for no reason. However too late now, Wikia have been informed of your blocking of us three. Dan the Man 1983 15:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I've already unblocked you guys. Get over it. Kingofawosmeness777 19:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even want you to look at it, only SirLinkalot. But he told you about it and I only blocked you so you coulsn't retaliate on this wiki. Since you continue to take unreasonable action agianst me I reported you as well. Kingofawosmeness777 19:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I never did anything unreasonable. There is nothing unreasonable about reporting someone who abuses their authority by blocking people he hates from a wiki they don't even use. :You started all this by trash talking despite the fact that you have not been mentioned on Bully Fanon Wiki for over 2 weeks. So why start trash talking? Only logical explanation is you're an attention seeker who likes to the centre of attention all the time and it pains you that you're not even being thought of anymore, so you start more trash talking. :Oh and by the way, I look at what I like and where I like, understand? Dan the Man 1983 19:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I would not attack this wiki if I wasn't being trashtalked here, infact I would not attack it for being trashtalked here. See how your reason for blocking us makes no sense at all? Infact you struggle to make sense everytime you talk. Dan the Man 1983 20:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No, that would be you. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't come on here and attack me? See how you don't make sense? In fact you have attacked me on other wikis, McJeff too, I had good reason to prevent furthur attack. Not to mention all of the personal attacks you have sone to me on Bully Wiki and Bully Fanon Wiki. I could have blocked you for that alone. So, there is a reason. But I undid it anyways. Kingofawosmeness777 22:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You make sense? You cannot even spell, let alone make sense. Also have I attacked this wiki in the past? No. Listen if I wanted to attack this wiki, I would have done it by now. But instead I have left things alone, and for the past 2 weeks no one has mentioned you on Bully Fanon Wiki. But you could not leave it alone and because you ain't the centre of attention, so you had to start the trash talking again and block 3 people who do not even edit for no logic reason at all. Before you start spouting the same garbage you always spout about being blocked unfairly on Bully Fanon Wiki, don't bother, you was blocked for good for sockpuppetry. :All it ever boils down to is that not being on Bully Fanon Wiki annoys you to the point that you cannot cope. If it didn't you would leave the trash talking alone. Well guess what, it is your fault you're not on there anymore, not mine or anyone else's, but yours. I hope it annoys you a lot more. Oh and next time you want to trash talk me, get something right, trash talking a Muslim is not racism as Islam is a religion and not a race. Dan the Man 1983 23:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I spell fine, I just type fast and there's no point of going back just to fix a few spelling errors. I know it's my fault for getting blocked, but trust me, I don't care about getting back on. I just felt I never got my fair share of the trash talk whilst you guys talked about me non stop for weeks. And the second I say somthing its all of a sudden wrong. Muslim means a follower of Islam. It's not a certian race. I don't care about being the center of attention, I don't care about your wikis, I don't care about what you say. All I wanted to do is say what I've been wanting to say for a while. Leave me alone. :"Muslim means a follower of Islam. It's not a certian race" - Then why say you're not being racist everytime you mention me as a Muslim? By the way if you didn't care, you would not trashtalk people. So keep struggling, cause it is fun :) Dan the Man 1983 03:14, April 25, 2011 (UTC)